Computing systems and associated networks have greatly revolutionized our world. At first, computing systems were only able to perform simple tasks. However, as processing power has increased and become increasingly available, the complexity of tasks performed by a computing system has greatly increased. Likewise, the hardware complexity and capability of computing systems has greatly increased, as exemplified with cloud computing that is supported by large data centers.
For a long period of time, computing systems just did essentially what they were told by their instructions or software. However, software and the employment of hardware is becoming so advanced that computing systems are now, more than ever before, capable of some level of decision making at higher levels. At present, in some respects, the level of decision making can approach, rival, or even exceed the capability of the human brain to make decisions. In other words, computing systems are now capable of employing some level of artificial intelligence.
One example of artificial intelligence is the recognition of external stimuli from the physical world. For instance, voice recognition technology has improved greatly allowing for high degree of accuracy in detecting words that are being spoken, and even the identity of the person that is speaking. Likewise, computer vision allows computing systems to automatically identify objects within a particular picture or frame of video, or recognize human activity across a series of video frames. As an example, face recognition technology allows computing systems to recognize faces, and activity recognition technology allows computing systems to know whether two proximate people are working together.
Each of these technologies may employ deep learning (Deep Neural Network-based and reinforcement-based learning mechanisms) and machine learning algorithms to learn from experience what is making a sound, and objects or people that are within an image, thereby improving accuracy of recognition over time. In the area of recognizing objects within a more complex imaged scene with large numbers of visual distractions, advanced computer vision technology now exceeds the capability of a human being to quickly and accurately recognize objects of interest within that scene. Hardware, such as matrix transformation hardware in conventional graphical processing units (GPUs), may also contribute to the rapid speed in object recognition in the context of deep neural networks.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.